1. Technical Field
This invention relates to incandescent lamps used to give off heat as well as light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have utilized cooling fins or the like to reduce the internal temperature of the lamp to prevent undesirable condensation within. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,897,586, 3,087,083, and 2,190,313.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,586 a gaseous electric discharge device is disclosed with a plurality of fins or veins secured to the lamp body by an annular clamp on the outer surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,083 discloses a vapor lamp and radiator that is secured to the surface of a vapor lamp to reduce lamp operating temperatures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,313, a lamp with integral cooling radiation is disclosed wherein a metal cap forms the end portion of the lamp body with an integral fin extending from the cap outwardly and inwardly cooling the lamp to prevent condensation.
Applicant's invention utilizes a disc-shaped heat sink that intersects the lamp's outer surface and surrounds the lamp filament extending outwarding at 360.degree. therefrom forming a highly effective heat sink within the lamp and a radiant fin outside the lamp.